


Reckless Liaisons

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione and Lucius continue their torrid affair while Ginny comes to appreciate her own bad boy, Draco.





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I’m just playing with the characters. This is for pleasure only, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. 

The works, “Proper Respect” and “Mutual Respect” by TheTrioMakesMeHot, inspires my “Reckless Liaisons”.  The author has read my story, and given her blessing for the included summary of her two stories in this first chapter in order to explain the relationship between Hermione and Lucius.  I greatly encourage reading her works not only to have the full history, but also her stories are wonderfully hot and smutty.   

A big thank you to my betas Jamie and Connor for all their hard work and support. 

“Reckless Liaisons” is a 6 chapter story.  Subsequent chapters have been written and will be posted shortly.  

In the mean time, please leave a review.  I’d love to know what you think!

* * *

_She felt his chest heave as he leaned into her more forcefully and tightened his grip on her wrists…_ _  
_

_  
He put his hand on her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and pushed her down to her knees…_

 

Hermione shook off these recent memories as she entered the Great Hall.  She plopped down next to Ginny, Ron and Harry who were deep in a conversation about a Quidditch match.  Hermione did not bother to listen, and busied herself instead with her copy of _The Daily Prophet_.  She looked up from a tap on the shoulder to find a third year Slytherin girl holding out a piece of parchment resting on her Gryffindor scarf.  

 

As soon as Hermione’s hand closed over the parchment, the Slytherin girl shot back over to her table and Hermione opened the note, which read, 

  **I know about you and my father.  Wait for me after** **Potions class today if you don’t want to make things** **worse for yourself and your precious friends.**

 

Hermione reluctantly looked towards the Slytherin table.  Her gaze immediately fell upon Draco Malfoy staring straight at her.  He narrowed his eyes and quickly puckered his lips, as if blowing her a malicious kiss.  

 

Hermione turned back around in shock, trying to look expressionless, but Ginny nudged her at that moment and asked, “Why did Malfoy look at you like that?  And what did that Slytherin girl want?”  

 

Grateful the boys were far too engrossed in their Quidditch conversation to notice what had just transpired, Hermione quietly said, “It’s bad, Ginny.  Can you miss class and come back up to the dorms with me?  I really need to talk to someone about this.”

 

“Yes, of course, breakfast is almost over…Let’s just go.”

 

Together the girls climbed up to Gryffindor tower and settled on Ginny’s bed.  The room was empty as everyone was in class, but Hermione cast a Silencing Charm just to be safe.  She took a deep breath and began to tell Ginny her story –

 

“Do you remember that time last year when I had to serve detention with Professor Snape because he overheard me calling him a ‘foul, loathsome git’ for giving Neville a zero?

 

Ginny nodded, uncertain where this was heading.  Hermione plunged on.

 

He said I needed to learn ‘Proper Respect’ for my superiors.  When I got to Snape’s office, he wasn’t there, and in the meantime, Lucius Malfoy showed up.  He was a bit shirty with me – you know the Malfoys.   

 

“Downright bastards, all of them!”  Ginny declared. 

 

Hermione smirked slightly and continued. “Lucius was all ready for a fight, you know, trying to wind me up with talk of ‘filthy Mudbloods’ and that sort of tosh. 

 

I didn’t think much would come of it, but after a bit of a verbal battle between us, he grabbed and tried to silence me with a ferocious kiss.  I think he figured I’d back down, but I couldn’t…you know I can’t resist a challenge.  Anyway, before I knew it, I had him backed against Snape’s desk with his cock in my mouth.”

 

Ginny’s jaw dropped, “You WHAT?”

 

“I know, Ginny, just listen, it gets worse …”

 

Ginny looked outright horrified; her eyes were wide and her hands were over her mouth, hiding her disgust. “Hermione,” she said, her words muffled from behind her hands, “D’you know what you’ve done? Snape could’ve come back—he would’ve _killed_ you-”

 

“I know!” Hermione cried. She babbled on, desperately trying to get all of her story out. “From there it escalated into a kind of battle of wills, who could get who off first.  Lucius reached up under my skirt and nearly made me come, but he erupted in my mouth just in time.  I barely got my chin wiped off, and he his pants up, before Snape walked in.  Although I was pretty pleased that I’d won our little game, especially knowing how much he hates Mudbloods.”

 

“Oh, Hermione,” Ginny whispered, not bothering to hide her disgust anymore. 

 

“And,” said Hermione, “we’ve been seeing each other ever since. Just last weekend I met him in Hogsmeade. I made up some excuse to Harry and Ron about having a headache, then I met Lucius. He Apparated us to his mansion.”

 

“It was a trap!” Ginny gasped.

 

“No! No, nothing of the sort. He-we-Once we arrived, he wasted no time in vanishing my clothes and tying me to his bed. The whole thing was rather frightening, but…incredibly erotic.  We never spoke a single word to each other…we just picked up where we left off…seeing who could break whom first.” 

 

“It’s strange, the relationship we share,” mused Hermione, absent-mindedly twisting the sleeve of her robes. “I’m telling you, Ginny, the intensity…it’s indescribable.  There are so many things wrong about what we’ve been doing…he’s a Death Eater, the very sort of people we’re fighting; he hates Muggles; he’s married; he’s much older; _he’s Draco’s father_ …but it’s the most wonderful sex I’ve ever experienced. I think, at least, we’ve developed a sort of grudging Mutual Respect for each other.” Hermione took a deep breath, and glanced up at Ginny.  

 

Ginny took a minute to process everything she just heard then said, "But what about your relationship with Ron and Harry?  Both of them would be livid to know you so much as gave Lucius the time of day, even if you weren't supposed to be their girlfriend!"   

 

“I know, Ginny.  Add that to the list of reasons this is so horrible.”

 

“Okay, then,” Ginny said slowly, “So how did Draco find out about you and Lucius?  I can’t imagine his father would want him to know about something like this...”

 

“Well,” Hermione began, “I think he saw us together…yesterday.”

 

“YESTERDAY!?” Ginny cried out in astonishment.

 

With a guilty look in her eyes, Hermione divulged their most recent encounter.  


	2. Relinquishing Control

Chapter 2 “Relinquishing Control”

 

 

“Come with me--” Ron demanded as he trotted ahead of Hermione, pulling her along by her wrist. 

 

“Seriously, Ron.  What’s the rush?” 

 

He responded by gripping her tighter and racing ahead.  Hermione thought he’d been acting strange ever since she discovered him waiting for her after her last class of the day. As she began to question him, he gave her an uncharacteristic icy stare.  

 

Ron stopped leading her for a moment, surveyed the secluded spot he’d chosen by the edge of the lake and performed a quick spell to secure their privacy.  Hermione scarcely noticed what he was doing, so lost as to what they were doing out there.  Ron let go of her arm, and arrogantly looked her up and down.  His expression caused her stomach to tighten defensively, and she took a small step back.  

 

Pleased to see he was intimidating, Ron advanced, wrapped Hermione’s arm behind her back, and thrust her against the trunk of a large tree.  When her back hit, she shook off her uncertainty and confronted him.  

 

“What IS it Ron?  What do you want?”  

 

Ron grabbed her other arm and pinned it over her head.  He firmly pressed himself into her, and gave her a powerful kiss. 

 

 “Oh,” Hermione managed, and relaxed.  Although she thought it a bit odd for him to be restraining her, strangely, she liked it.  

 

Ron pulled back and looked into her eyes with hunger and force.  Again, Hermione’s stomach tensed in warning.  Her breath quickened as Ron’s eyes narrowed and dared her to play his game.  

 

Hermione accepted, and pressed herself against him.  She eased his lips apart with her tongue and began to tickle the inside of his mouth.   She felt his chest heave as he leaned into her more forcefully and tightened his grip on her wrists.  Intrigued, she pushed back so that he broke their kiss.  She nuzzled into him and began to tug on his ear lobe with her teeth.  At that moment, it registered that Ron smelled different…familiar, yet different.  As she began to trace his ear with her tongue, her mind flashed back to the memory of her arms bound by Lucius’ velvet restraints.  

 

Maybe it was because her arms were bound at this moment, or maybe it was because she secretly loved feeling vulnerable as opposed to her usual bossy nature, or maybe it was because she ached to be with Lucius again, but Hermione shivered at the thought of allowing a wizard to control her.  

 

She had masterfully countered Lucius’ previous two attempts to break her will.  Since their last encounter, Hermione fantasized about being brought to the level of ecstasy where her willpower was useless.  Lucius was dangerous, powerful, and knew exactly how to combine passion and fear to his advantage.  

 

From within Ron’s body, Lucius’ mind briefly recalled the recent events that allowed him to be with Hermione at this moment.  He’d collected the ingredients to make Polyjuice potion, but required a lock of Ron’s hair.  For that, he relied on his son, Draco.  Since Ron and Draco were sworn enemies, it was easy for Draco to pick a fight and pull out some of Ron’s hair in the process.  Draco didn’t really need an excuse to fight with Ron, so he readily participated under the assumption it was to help Lord Voldermort in some way.  Shortly before drinking the Polyjuice, Lucius had arrived at Hogwarts and instructed Draco to make sure Harry and Ron remained far from the lake.

 

It had been nearly an hour since Lucius took the potion, and it would soon be wearing off.  He couldn’t wait to see Hermione’s reaction when she realized she’d been tricked.  

 

Lucius lost his train of thought as he realized Hermione had somehow managed to free herself from his grip.  She moved her mouth from his neck and was now holding his hand…delicately drawing his index finger into her warm, tender mouth.  She sucked in its length and let it drag out across her bottom lip over and over again.  She next drew in his middle finger and paused to circle the top with the tip of her tongue.  Lucius watched her work his fingers and felt his first moment of weakness.  He would allow himself the luxury of being taunted by her for the last few moments he remained disguised.  

 

Hermione gingerly finished teasing Ron’s fingers and looked playfully into his eyes.  As he gazed back, she noticed some gray in his normally clear blue eyes.  Before she had the chance to look deeper, he changed places with her, bracing his back against the tree.  He put his hands on her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and pushed her down to her knees.  Hermione readily obliged by slowly loosening Ron’s trousers.  She could see him straining through the fabric, perhaps even more than usual.  Eagerly she stroked his growing erection a few times before planting a few taunting kisses.  

 

Lucius could feel his own body emerging through his disguise as Ron.  He looked at his hands, tangled in Hermione’s hair, now larger and rougher.  It was a good thing his pants were nearly off because those would soon be too small.   He leaned against the tree and anticipated feeling himself slip down Hermione’s throat.  

 

Hermione removed his pants and smiled as she watched him spring free.  She so enjoyed being intimate with him and felt grateful he’d whisked her away from the castle that afternoon.  She eagerly began to curl her tongue around the head of his cock.  She grasped the base and flicked her tongue back and forth across the delicate membrane where the head and shaft met.  

 

She heard a gasp…a questionably deep gasp…but she continued tantalizing him.  She reached her arms around his waist and raked her fingers across the bare skin of his bum.  Curiously, she could feel him shaking, twitching a bit.  She took it to mean he couldn’t stand much teasing, so she pressed into his bum with her hands and leaned forward, taking his length down her throat.  

 

She was quite practiced at this art with Ron and Harry, however, to her surprise, she felt the urge to gag from his size.  She reminded herself to relax her throat, and then engulfed him.  Again, she found herself more filled than expected…it reminded her of the time she’d taken Lucius into her throat nearly a year and a half ago in Snape’s office.  

 

Hermione felt a surge of wetness between her legs as she recalled that moment.   Then it hit her.  Ron’s demanding demeanor, his forceful stare with eyes of _gray_ -blue, the way he smelled, the considerable size of the cock in her mouth right now, the fight between Ron and Draco when he’d oddly ripped out some of Ron’s hair, and the trembling just now…characteristic of someone coming off Polyjuice potion…

 

Hermione started to release the engorged member in her mouth.  She felt the fingers gnarled in her hair, deny her movement.  Lucius forced himself back down her throat once more.  Then pulled her head back and off of him.  He held her tightly and tipped her head up, making her look at his face.  

 

Even though she already knew it was Lucius, she let out a shriek of surprise.  Lucius sneered with pleasure.  He’d captured his vixen, and was now prepared to use her vulnerability to his advantage.  Hermione instantly knew Lucius needed to believe himself in control (he’d gone to such lengths to do that), so she was content to remain passive.  She was dying to be with him again and was thoroughly thrilled to see what he would do as she surrendered to him… 

 

Lucius lunged forward, forcing Hermione to the ground.  He pinned her with his weight and stared into her eyes for a moment.  She was a bit startled, and was breathing quickly with excitement.  Lucius fought with himself; part of him wanted to quickly force himself on her to establish his dominance, yet another part of him wanted to slowly explore every inch of her tight, young body.  

 

Lucius quickly decided he could do both.  He could be rough, restrain her and be forceful.  Then ease up, tease her, and be tender, only to go back to dominating her.  Yes, he’d completely wear her down this way and any plans she had to try to turn the tables would be lost.  

 

He began by straddling her hips and yanking off her scarlet and gold Gryffindor scarf.  Lucius found pleasure in the thought of removing her school uniform.  He loved how she looked in it, but even more so when she was without.

 

Hermione lay on her back, chest heaving as he bent forward to undo her top button. Lucius then leaned over to place his lips on the sensitive hollow spot on her throat.  He sucked on it for a moment and felt her relax.  He then worked his tongue up her neck and crushed her with a searing kiss.  

 

She kissed him back with vigor, then arched her neck in invitation for him to return there.  He sat up, clawed his fingers lightly down both sides of her neck, then forcefully grabbed her shirt and ripped it open the rest of the way.  Hermione’s eyes flew open, surprised by his sudden change in intensity.  Lucius stared at her hungrily, and then let his eyes fall on the lacy, satin undergarments he remembered so well.  

 

He nipped her on the upper part of her breast, causing her to gasp, and then covered it with a sweet kiss.  He placed his hands at the bottom of her ribs, slid them up over her breasts, then reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.  He quickly removed it, admiring her full breasts for a moment before bending over her once more.  

 

Her scent was intoxicating, and Lucius couldn’t decide which part of her to devour first.  With a menacing gleam in his eye, he grasped Hermione’s wrists and threw her arms over her head.  He softened his expression as he gently kissed her eyelids, and lazily planted tender kisses over her face.  He worked his way down her neck, and released her arms.  Hermione used her freedom to run her fingers through his silken blond hair.  She was intrigued and excited by his alternating possessive roughness and delicate tenderness.  

 

Lucius continued his way down her neck with his tongue until he took a breast in his mouth.  He flicked one nipple with his tongue and massaged the other between his fingers.  He moved his hand down the curve of her waist, then over the roundness of her hip.  He left her breast, trailed his tongue further down and made playful circles around her navel.  His hand continued down her thigh and found the bottom of her school skirt.  Slowly, he ran his hand up her inner thigh and slipped a finger just under the edge of her knickers, gently taunting her flesh.  

 

Hermione was completely lost in his sensitive touch.  She was breathing deeply with her eyes closed, tingling all over…anticipating his next move.  Lucius glanced up at her face, quite pleased to see her lips parted expectantly.  He felt her shiver with pleasure and decided to use her vulnerability to once again arouse her unease.  

 

Lucius moved his fingers underneath the thin lace that held her knickers together over her hips and sharply ripped them off.  Hermione gasped with surprise.  She began to sit up, but Lucius quickly grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over so she lay on her stomach.  

 

Hermione could feel his pulsating cock on her bum as he lay on her.  He nearly growled as her threw her hair off the back of her neck and licked sharply up her spine.  How much he wanted to shove himself into her at that moment, to satisfy the fantasies he’d had of violating her, proving the power of blood purity.  Yet he was so enamored with her…the countless visions of spending hours entangled with her; making her feel ecstasy the way no schoolboy could.  

 

Hermione gasped from the tingles he sent up her spine.  She felt distressed by his continual shift from tenderness to roughness.  Yet it was exciting at the same time, and she took the inconsistency to mean she had a powerful influence on him.  She willed herself to stop thinking and, for the moment, give herself over to him.  

 

Hermione let out a moan when she realized Lucius had used his knees to spread hers farther apart.  He thrust two fingers inside her, extracted his fingers, coated in her fluids and sucked them into his mouth.  It was quite possibly, the most divine liquid he’d ever tasted.  He then lowered himself down to drink more.  

 

Hermione felt his hot, experienced tongue plunge within her folds.  She began to quiver and raised her hips to give him better access.  Lucius ran his tongue up one side; barely skated across her sensitive nub, then back down the other.  She felt her first wave of climax, and then raised herself on to her forearms so he could easily continue licking her.  

 

Lucius smiled wickedly at how readily she presented herself to him.  _Yes_ , he thought, _she has completely surrendered to me_.  He put his tongue back on her sensitive spot and began to caress it.  He developed a pattern of flicking her clit, running his tongue down her folds, plunging deeply into her, then back up to her clit again.  

 

Lucius could no longer ignore his aching cock, or the overpowering desire to authoritatively take her.  So, without warning, he knelt behind her and sharply thrust himself into her.  He groaned at the sensation of his wanting cock finally buried deep inside her.  He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to her knees.  He savored the power he felt.  

 

Hermione went from being lost in the slow waves of impending climax to complete surrender.  Lucius’ sudden attack made her feel exquisitely vulnerable…just the way she hoped he would.  

 

Lucius clung tightly to her hips, slowly extracting himself and then forcefully slamming into her.  Hermione began to anticipate his rhythm and braced herself accordingly.  She loved how large and strong he felt, not only in her, but also behind her.  As he thrust himself into her, his size and expertise struck her g-spot, which caused her to quickly feel the waves of climax resuming.  She became dizzy each time he stroked across that sensitive erotic spot.  Her arms began to fail to support her body so she slowly leaned forward.

 

Lucius didn’t fail to notice Hermione lower herself to the grass, feeling pleased he was wearing her down.  He leaned forward over her, propping his arms on either side of her.  Her bum remained nicely in the air.  He admired the view of it, as well as her face, turned to the side on the ground.  She had the most precious expression on her face.  A mix of ecstasy and most importantly, surrender.  He noticed her fingers digging into the dirt, as if she was trying to grasp strength from the earth.  

 

Hermione couldn’t contain herself much longer, she knew she was only moments from release and it couldn’t happen soon enough for fear she would faint from the intensity of his thrusting.  Lucius felt her insides grip his cock with waves of orgasm and he yelled out as he spilled himself into her.  Hermione trembled violently with her own unrestrained intensity and blacked out as Lucius collapsed on top of her.    


	3. She Smelled Like

Chapter 3 “She Smelled Like…”

 

Hermione awoke to find herself still laying on her stomach, and Lucius on his back, dozing next to her.  She promptly performed a cleansing charm on the both of them, and muttered a spell to mend her clothing.  She quickly dressed, still a bit weak from her recent experience and not quite sure what to do next. 

 

She knelt next to Lucius, allowing her eyes to travel over his large, muscular frame.  Hermione noticed the contrast between the dark earth he lay upon and his alabaster skin.  She watched the setting sun glistening off his platinum hair, and reached out to stroke it.  She marveled at how soft it was, and how harmless he looked resting there after he’d just ravished her in a way she found unsettling, yet quite thrilling.

 

Hermione decided she wouldn’t leave her lover just yet.  She wanted to even the score.  She knew Lucius had a weakness for her in a Hogwarts uniform so she removed her knickers and unbuttoned her shirt halfway.  She then muttered, “ _Impedimenta_ ” in order to render him tactilely aware but make it almost impossible to move.  

 

She straddled his waist, leaned forward and cupped his face in her hands.  She smoothed his hair with her fingers and began to plant delicate kisses all over his face.  Lucius let out a groggy groan and his heavy eyelids slowly opened.  He saw her smile sweetly at him, and when he tried to reach for her he found his arms were very heavy.  Was he dreaming?  Why was it so hard to move? 

 

He glanced down and admired the view of her breasts in a push-up bra through the top of her partly unbuttoned shirt.  He wanted to reach for them, but again his limbs were too weighty.  Hermione now began to work her tongue up and down his neck.  She paused to suckle gently in spots, with just enough pressure to leave a faint mark.  

 

Even though Lucius was becoming aware he was immobile, he felt his blood begin to race through this body.  Most specifically, he felt his shaft stiffen in response to her exquisite tongue work and the subtle wiggle of her hips on top of his.  His excitement further mounted when he realized that this little witch would make him come again so soon.  

 

He managed to lift his arms enough to put his hands around her slender waist as she continued to cause his pulse to quicken with her loving caresses of his face and neck.  Lucius decided he didn’t care that he felt heavily sedated.  He was a powerful wizard and could counter her schoolgirl spell whenever he wanted.  He decided to play along to see what Hermione would do to him.  After all, playing games had become an unspoken sport between them.  

 

Hermione continued to work her mouth down Lucius’ naked body.  She kissed his muscular shoulder, and ran her tongue across his collarbone to the other shoulder.  Her hands reached down and traced the indentation in his skin caused by his hips, stopping just at the top of the inside of his thighs.  Lucius felt feverish.  Her touch was so seductive.  He _almost_ experienced remorse for the way he’d just manhandled her.    

 

Hermione retraced her path from his hips, down his inner thighs and this time cupped his balls and began to gently knead them in her hand.  Her head was moving lower…following the continual line down his sternum…between his abs…down to the blonde patch of hair that swirled above his pelvis…right to the base of his cock.  She sat upright, looked Lucius in the eye and licked her lips.  

 

She delighted in the hint of pleading she saw as he looked back at her.  Lucius felt his body flush in anticipation.  She bent over him, began to engulf him in her mouth and then sat upright again.  Lucius cursed in frustration.  Hermione giggled, leaned towards his face, and gave him a deep kiss.  

 

Lucius had had about enough of being immobile, so he willed his arms free from her spell.  He reached around her back, and moved his hands behind her head, pushing her deeper into their kiss.  Their tongues danced and Hermione whimpered when he grasped her hair and pulled her head back indicating he wanted her back down on his cock…now.  

 

She readily obliged, as she loved the challenge of taking his entire length down her throat.  But first, she began with her practiced move of stroking his cock with her hand while she licked the underside from base to tip…waiting for the predictable moan of encouragement.  Once she received his throaty exhale, she spun herself so she could not only take him down her throat, but he could lap at her. She desperately needed the feeling of his tongue on her again.  

 

Lucius nearly came when he saw her glistening pussy just below his face begging to be explored.  Eagerly he licked the length of her folds, and then sucked gently on her clit.  Meanwhile Hermione’s eyes began to tear from not only the sensations he was causing between her thighs, but also from the struggle to entirely engulf him. She managed to completely take him down her throat several times before she became acutely aware she couldn’t keep her own orgasm at bay much longer.  

 

Reluctantly, she released him, and then turned around again.  She took a moment to stare smugly at Lucius while fanning her skirt out around his thighs and stomach before grabbing his cock and slowly lowering herself down the length of his pulsing shaft.  Lucius almost exploded that instant, feeling himself sheathed in her.  

 

Hermione let out a sharp gasp when he hit the end of her cervix.  She’d never felt a man so deep.  She sat still, upright on him for a moment, savoring the sensation.  Then she leaned forward, and braced herself with her hands above his shoulders and slowly pulled herself up and down his cock.  Lucius grew impatient and steadied his hands on her hips encouraging her to increase her pace.  Then he moved one hand up under her skirt to massage her sensitive nub to the rhythm of her hips.  

 

Hermione felt dizzy again.  She could barley contain herself being filled inside by Lucius’ engorgement, while he relentlessly stimulated her from the outside.  She could tell by the exquisite expression of ecstasy building on his face that he was about to explode inside her.  She decided to let herself go too, and promptly sat straight up, remaining still as she tightly gripped his cock within her pussy so she could feel every pulse of his orgasm while she cried out with her own.

 

Hermione collapsed on Lucius’ chest.  She rested her crimson cheek on his sweaty chest and they breathed in recuperation together.  She wanted to remain with him inside her, and she on top of him forever.  

 

Much to Hermione’s surprise and delight Lucius began to absent-mindedly run his hands up and down her back, a lover’s gentle caress.  He stroked her hair away from her flushed face, raised himself up a bit and gave her a tender, lingering kiss.  Lucius looked peacefully at her and with his eyes told her it was time they parted.  Reluctantly, she raised herself from him.  She buttoned her shirt, straightened her uniform and did her best to fix her hair.  Hermione gave her lover one last glance, turned on her heel and walked back to the castle.  

 

Lucius watched, admiring the swish in her walk.  He was also pleased she left with his scent on her.  He was reluctant to cleanse himself, but it would be necessary for his journey home.  He proceeded to do so, as well as to recreate his own wardrobe.  Just as he was fastening his robes, he looked in the direction from which Hermione had just departed to see Draco approaching.  

 

They nodded to each other. “So, son, what did you do to keep Potter and Weasley occupied this afternoon?”  

 

“Oh, it was easy, they’re such do-gooders.  All I had to do was scare some second year Gryffindor into telling them that Hagrid was having trouble with a creature in the Forbidden Forest.  They spent the entire afternoon traipsing around back there trying to rescue the stupid oaf.”  

 

“Excellent” replied Lucius, and with a crisp turn, he walked away to leave the grounds. 

 

Draco started back for the castle.  Then his eye caught the scarlet and gold of an abandoned Gryffindor scarf.  He picked it up and twisted it around his hands thinking about how he’d just passed Hermione marching back to the castle with an unusually rosy glow in her cheeks.  And the subtle way she had smelled… _smelled like sex_. 

 

He suddenly doubted his father had spent the past couple hours down by the lake on a mission from the Dark Lord.  If his suspicions were correct, he delighted in the devious trouble he could cause for the Gryffindors he loved to hate.

 


	4. The Mudblood, The Ferret and Weaselette

Chapter 4 “The Mudblood, The Ferret and Weaselette”

 

When Hermione finally stopped talking, Ginny sat for a while thinking.  “Well, obviously we have to do something about Draco…and I think I know what might do the trick. If we get down to basics, Draco is a teenage wizard, and we both know their biggest weakness.”

 

Hermione chuckled, “Yeah, they’re always horny!  What did you have in mind?”

 

“Well…” Ginny said coyly, “You and I haven’t spent much time together recently.”

 

Hermione thought back to the nights when she and Ginny had spent quite a bit of time learning about sex by pleasuring each other.  

 

“I was thinking,” Ginny continued, “that perhaps we should devote some time to each other again…and…Draco might just be forced to watch.”

 

Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth, “Ginny, you are absolutely wicked!  But do you think it would work?  I mean, he can’t stand Mudbloods, and he despises your entire family.”

 

“So does Lucius.” Ginny stated poignantly.  

 

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but instead let the thought sink in, then looked at Ginny as if to say, “You’re right.”  

 

“Look,” Ginny continued,  “I’m not saying it will be easy, but we can break him…just look what you’ve done to his father for Merlin’s sake!”

 

Hermione sighed.  “Yeah, but it’s bad enough I’m carrying on with Lucius…and I don’t want to upset anything. I’m still afraid of what he might do if he thinks I’m trying to cross him.”

 

“You actually think Draco would tell him?  No, Hermione, you’ve seen the way Lucius intimidates his son.  Draco knows better than to divulge anything that would make his father think his territory was being infringed upon--so to speak.”  

 

“Perhaps you’re right, Gin.”

 

“Don’t worry, Hermione, I’ll take care of most of the…ah…dirty work on the Ferret, you just enjoy watching him.”   

 

Hermione’s smile brightened.  “Okay, here is what we’ll do.  He wants me to meet him after Potions today.  I’m sure he’s got some feeble plan to intimidate or blackmail me.  I’ll figure out a way to get him up by the Room of Requirement.  You wait for us there, and as soon as you get the chance, hit him with a stunning spell, then we’ll drag him inside.”

 

“Brilliant!” exclaimed Ginny,  “We’d better get going, see you this afternoon.”  The girls gave each other a quick hug and dashed off to the remainder of their morning lessons.

 

The day flew by, and before Hermione knew it, Potions was drawing to a close.  She carefully avoided Draco’s gaze and did her best to appear worried about their nearing encounter.  

 

Draco shot a sinister look at Hermione on his way out.  She took her time gathering her things, and after leaving the classroom, she noticed Draco lurking in a doorway down the hall.  

 

“Over here, Granger,” he hissed.

 

Hermione walked towards him, and as he began to speak, she boldly said, “Listen here Malfoy, I’m not getting into this down here on your turf. Come up to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy in ten minutes.”  She spun on her heel and without giving him the opportunity to object, dashed off.  

 

Upstairs, Hermione found Ginny waiting.  “Hide behind that suit of armor, Draco is right behind me.”  

 

The girls heard Draco stomping towards them.  He spotted Hermione by the tapestry with her arms folded, wearing an expression suited for confrontation.  

 

Filled with rage, Draco jabbed his index finger into her chest, “You little slut…”  

 

“ _Stupefy_!” yelled Ginny, as a red bolt of light shot from her wand. 

 

Draco fell forward onto Hermione, and she lowered him to the floor.  Ginny quickly passed in front of the tapestry three times while thinking of their plans for Draco.  The room opened to them, and the girls hastily dragged Malfoy inside.      

 

As always, the room furnished itself with everything they needed.  The girls positioned the unconscious Draco in a chair, and secured his wrists to the armrests.  

 

“So, how long should we wait?”  Hermione asked.  

 

“Oh, leave him be for a minute, I’ve got to tell you what I heard about Lavender.” But first, Ginny cocked her head and stared at Draco, “He really does look like a ferret, you know…” 

 

The girls collapsed into giggles and settled themselves onto a pile of huge velvety pillows. Ginny went on about the latest Gryffindor gossip, while Hermione absentmindedly reached for Ginny’s outstretched legs and began to rub her foot.

 

Once Ginny finished talking about their classmates, she said.  “Let’s wake him up already…would you like to do the honors?”

 

Hermione shrugged, and picked up her wand, “ _Ennervate_.”

 

Blinking to consciousness, Draco took in the sight of Ginny’s long Quidditch toned legs resting on Hermione’s lap.  Still dazed, he watched them for a moment and felt intrigued by the affectionate way they interacted.   

 

Becoming more focused and angry, Draco remembered his business with Hermione.  

 

“What’s going on, Mudblood?  And what is the Weaselette doing here?  No matter, I…Hey!  What the bloody hell is up with this chair?”

 

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other.  Ginny smirked, and sauntered over to Draco.  She put her hands on his clenched fists, and leaned into him. “Shut-it, Ferret!”  

 

With his blood boiling, Malfoy thrashed about, trying to get free from the chair. Ginny leaned in a bit closer, gave him a wry smile and ran her finger along his delicate jaw bone before turning back to Hermione.  As she walked away, Draco caught the pleasing floral scent of her hair, but he scowled nonetheless.  

 

Due to her encounters Lucius, Hermione easily saw through that Malfoy sneer and knew beneath his expression of displeasure laid intrigue.  She casually draped her arms around Ginny’s shoulders, and began caressing her hair.  As if she had read his mind, Hermione turned to Draco and said, “I love the way Ginny’s hair smells….”  

 

Hermione reached up, put her hands behind Ginny’s ears and ran her fingers through the length of Ginny’s ginger locks.  Ginny’s neck arched back slightly and she closed her eyes, savoring Hermione’s caress.  

 

The girls had Draco’s attention.  He settled into his chair a bit, but remained tense, with an angry gaze fixed upon them.  However, deep within, beneath the anger and embarrassment of being imprisoned by the pair, stirred a flicker of excitement.  He’d had many fantasies about being with more than one witch at a time —

 

Hermione reached down to Ginny’s waist and pulled the gray school jumper over her head.  Hermione removed her own jumper then reached up to undo Ginny’s maroon and gold striped tie.  Ginny gently tugged and untwisted Hermione’s tie.  With the ties in hand, Hermione walked over to Draco.  

 

She stood before him a moment, then straddled his lap.  She wiggled forward, and took pleasure in feeling him swell in response.  With a hungry look in her eyes, Hermione began to take off Draco’s green and silver tie.  

 

His mind was plagued with the inborn hatred he had for the Mudblood and the Blood-traitor before him, but he couldn’t deny his arousal.  Malfoy’s disgust mingled with curiosity and carnal desire. Nevertheless, he found some consolation in the knowledge that his own father, the man who taught him the superiority of Purebloods, was going to great lengths to have an affair with the Mudblood now in his lap.  

 

Hermione could see the uncertainty and rage racing through Draco’s mind.  She felt triumph, and this was only the beginning.  Hermione jerked Draco’s tie through his collar so that the three were now in her hands.  Ginny came up from behind Hermione, ran her hands down Hermione’s arms, and the girls curled their fingers together.  Ginny nuzzled into Hermione’s neck, looked up at Draco and said, “We’re veryclose you know.  Slytherins tend to be out for themselves, but Gryffindors seek out great companions.”  

 

Hermione stacked the ties on her lap--first hers, then Draco’s, then Ginny’s.  She took the ties and intertwined them.  Hermione stared at Draco.  He stared back…he understood the metaphor.  

 

Their lips were only a breath apart.  Draco anticipated capturing her full mouth with his, but instead, Hermione draped the intertwined ties around Draco’s neck, and began to unbutton his crisp white shirt.  

 

Ginny reached around Hermione, unbuttoned her shirt, and then slid it off her shoulders.  She pulled Hermione’s long brown hair over to one shoulder and began to plant tender kisses down the side of her graceful neck.  Ginny stopped to gently suck above Hermione’s collar bone, which caused Hermione to stop with Malfoy’s shirt and arch her head back into Ginny.  Draco desperately wanted to reach for Hermione’s bosom, now teasing against his chest.

 

An involuntary moan escaped Hermione’s throat and her eyes fluttered shut.  Draco stared at the two beautiful witches before him.  His thoughts of hatred quickly dissolved, and were replaced by a frantic hope that this was going exactly where he envisioned.

 

Hermione found focus again, and finished unbuttoning Draco’s shirt.  She let her fingers glide over his straining erection, and with a bit of remorse, swung her leg back off him.  

 

Draco nearly cursed aloud at the loss of contact, and his anger flooded back.  He did _not_ want to be toyed with!   He was again aware of the restraints that prevented him from touching the girls, and easing the bothersome tension in his cock.  

 

Ginny and Hermione faced each other, and continued to undress until they stood in just their undergarments.  They embraced one another and tenderly kissed while Draco sat brooding.  Through an icy stare, he watched the girls’ tongues gently caress each other, their bodies pressed close together.  Hermione stroked Ginny’s hair while Ginny began to move her fingers down the sensual curve of Hermione’s waist.  Ginny wrapped her hands around the small of Hermione’s back and pulled her closer.  They broke their kiss, and Ginny began to nibble her way down Hermione’s beckoning neck.  

 

Hermione reached around Ginny’s back to unfasten the clasp of her bra.  Ginny reached up and did the same to Hermione’s, and they stood, in only their knickers, bare breasts pressed together, hands roaming freely over each other.  

 

Draco found himself eagerly anticipating what would happen next.  The prejudices in his mind vanished as he saw Ginny slide her hand down into Hermione’s knickers.  He wanted that to be his hand.  

 

Hermione arched her head back and a whimper escaped her slightly parted lips.  As Ginny slowly rubbed between Hermione’s folds, she looked slyly over at Draco and said, “She’s already deliciously wet.” 

 

Draco bit his lower lip to silence a moan.  Ginny noticed, and while she began tease Hermione’s sensitive spot, she addressed Draco again, “You have no idea how sweet she tastes…”

 

Draco was coming undone, and would give anything to slide himself between them.  

 

Ginny removed her hand from Hermione’s knickers and pulled them off.  She quickly removed hers too, and kicked them both at Draco’s feet.  

 

The girls embraced again, this time kissing more feverishly.  Ginny caressed Hermione’s breasts while Hermione slid her fingers over Ginny’s bum.  Ginny nibbled her way down Hermione’s neck, across her collarbone and down to her breast.  She began to trace Hermione’s nipple with her tongue as she glanced over at Draco; his eyes were now glazed with desire.  Every little gasp and moan from the girls drove him insane with the desire to hear more.  

 

Draco was mesmerized by the erotic show playing out before him, and he became increasingly agitated by the restraints encircling his wrists.  He tugged at them, to no avail.  He wanted to shout out and demand they set him free, threaten them with…something…but he was at a loss.  His brain was foggy, and he didn’t want to call too much attention to himself for fear they would stop.  Draco’s desire was building; his strained erection became more demanding.  

 

Ginny continued to flick Hermione’s nipple with her tongue…a sight she knew was the cause of Draco‘s squirming.  Her hands slid over the swell of Hermione’s hips and down her thighs.  She knelt before Hermione and traced swirls with her tongue all over Hermione’s tight belly.  

 

Hermione felt her knees buckle and sank back against the huge velvety pillows on the floor.  Ginny stayed with her, and with a fluid motion parted Hermione’s knees, running her hands up Hermione’s tender inner thighs.  

 

Now Hermione cast a glance at Draco.  He was clearly aroused and helpless, just like they wanted him.  Even though Hermione was anxiously anticipating Ginny’s tongue, she wanted to add to Draco’s angst.  So she reached forward, cupped Ginny’s head in her hands and said, “Look at him Ginny.  Maybe we should stop.”

 

Hermione’s words snapped Draco from his fog and before he could make the words sound authoritative, rather than pleading he said, “No, I…You’ll pay for this…” Ginny shushed him, and the girls giggled.  Draco cursed himself for sounding weak, and tried to conceal his desperation to keep watching.  

 

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a proud, “It’s working” glance, then Ginny knelt between Hermione’s parted knees and used the point of her tongue to swirl around Hermione’s swollen clit.  Hermione gasped and let her head fall back on the soft pillows.  Ginny made leisurely circles and would intermittently suck Hermione’s pulsing nub.  At this point, Hermione could have easily forgotten about Draco if it weren’t for his erratic breathing and poorly restrained moans.  

 

Hermione savored the shivers of pleasure Ginny was sending through her.  She began to absentmindedly caress her own body and tangle her fingers in the hair at the crown of Ginny’s head.  

 

Ginny could feel her friend’s mounting excitement, and while still using her tongue, she slid two fingers into Hermione and began to tickle her sensitive spot from within.  Ginny gently pressed her fingers on the front wall of Hermione’s velvety passage and began to stroke the tips of her fingers back and forth.

 

Hermione reached her arms over her head and grabbed on to the pillows.  She tossed her head to the side and could feel her bosom rapidly rise and fall.  Ginny withdrew her fingers and established a steady, penetrating rhythm.  She momentarily pulled her head up from Hermione to look at Draco and licked the obvious wetness from her lips, “Just imagine how much pleasure we _both_ could give you.”  

 

Hermione was about to explode and whimpered when she felt Ginny raise her head.  Mercifully, Ginny’s warm tongue quickly returned, laving Hermione with fevering affection.  Hermione continued to toss her head, and with a few more flicks of Ginny’s tongue, and tickles from her fingers within, Hermione grasped the pillows for dear life and shrieked with pleasure as she came.  


	5. Like Father, Like Son

Chapter 5 “Like Father, Like Son”

 

Hermione continued to pant and savored the waves of orgasm flooding her body. Ginny withdrew her fingers from her friend, and while gazing directly into Malfoy’s eyes, licked Hermione’s juices from her fingers.  She then bent between Hermione’s legs again and lapped up more of her savory liquids.  

 

Ginny stood, walked over to Malfoy and straddled him just as Hermione had earlier.  Draco felt relieved to be touching someone again.  Ginny gripped his flushed face in her hands and easily parted his lips with her tongue.  She kissed him slowly, deeply, and coaxed his tongue into her mouth.  She pulled away, and with a sultry voice said, “Mmmm…Taste how sweet she is?”

 

Draco automatically licked his lips, and savored the taste.   His senses were flooded.  The flowery smell of Ginny’s hair…the taste of both girls in his mouth…the vision of what these two witches had just done inches before him…and the naked, obviously talented Ginny straddling his lap, wiggling on his needy erection.  

 

Hermione returned to her senses, and walked over to the pair and stood behind Ginny.  She kneaded Ginny’s shoulders, then leaned over and kissed the top of her head.  She rested her chin on Ginny’s head, and while staring at Draco said, 

 

“Ginny, I need to watch Draco as he comes.  I have to know if he looks like his father.”  

 

Draco’s stomach gave a lurch.  He was undeniably aroused and welcomed the idea of getting off.  But Merlin, he was the one who was supposed to be using the knowledge of Lucius and Hermione’s affair to _his_ advantage.  

 

Hermione was curious to compare more than facial expressions between Draco and Lucius.  However, she didn’t want to ruin a future encounter with Lucius by being with Draco.  Not to mention, she wanted to pleasure Ginny.  

 

While Ginny kept Draco silenced with more lustful kissing, Hermione walked behind Draco. She slid her hands between the two, and began to rub his erection.  She also discretely used her wand to vanish the rest of his clothing as well as the restraints around his wrists.  She was confident he wouldn’t want to escape.  

 

Draco scarcely noticed his freedom from the restraints. What he did fully notice was Hermione’s hands sliding over his throbbing cock. She gave him a few firm strokes with her hand, appreciating his inherited endowment. 

 

Hermione wanted to take him down her throat… _would he fill me like Lucius?  Would he taste like Lucius? Would he fuck me like Lucius?_

 

Hermione bit her lower lip to control her thoughts and gently nudged Ginny away from Draco’s lips.

 

Hermione looked at Ginny, then down at Draco’s swollen cock in her hand.  Ginny licked her lips in order to take over, and lowered herself between Draco’s ridged, pale thighs.

 

As soon as Draco felt Ginny’s sweet lips around the head of his cock, any last thought of Ginny being a Blood-traitor vanished…at least _she_ was a Pureblood, he conceded.

 

Draco savored the sensation of Ginny’s tongue gliding over his slit, which was now beginning to leak.  Being a teenage wizard he was not disciplined in the art of holding off his orgasm, and he willed himself to not ruin this experience by coming too soon.

 

Hermione walked back around and settled behind Ginny.  She brushed Ginny’s luscious ginger hair off her back and began to kiss her way down Ginny’s spine.  As she kissed, she reached around and caressed Ginny’s breasts.  She rolled her nipples between her fingers, causing Ginny let out an “umph” which Draco felt as a contraction around his cock.  Ginny circled the tip of Draco’s erection with her tongue, taking care to flick the delicate membrane between the shaft and head while she stroked the base firmly in her hand.  

 

Draco began to quietly buck his hips.  He neededto feel himself deeply in Ginny’s throat.  He placed his hands softly on her head, his body begging her to continue.

 

Ginny was not quite ready to give him what he wanted, so she moved her tongue away from the head, and slowly licked the up underside of his cock.

 

Draco crashed his head back into the chair.  Ginny’s tongue was like nothing he’d ever experienced, and again he prayed he could hold off.

 

Hermione finished kissing her way down Ginny’s back, and now reached around Ginny’s hips to glide a finger between her folds.  As she found Ginny’s nub and began to rhythmically caress it, she looked up at Draco with his hands urgently tangled in Ginny’s hair.  His normally slicked back white-blond hair was now tousled and hung as a sexy mess.  

 

Hermione smiled.  She could see, emerging on Draco’s face, the same expression of ecstasy she had seen on Lucius.

 

Ginny shifted herself so her forearms rested on the chair, settling herself into a kneeling position.  Hermione got directly behind her so that she could now lick her sweetness from behind.  She darted her tongue in and out of Ginny a few times and continued to tease her clit.  

 

Ginny now had difficulty concentrating on Draco because Hermione was bringing her close to her own climax.  She knew Draco was likely to come soon too, so she ceased licking him up and down to lean over and take his throbbing mass down the depths of her silky throat.

 

“Oh Fuck!” Draco yelled.

 

He’d never been completely engulfed like that.  Ginny continued to repeatedly slide him entirely down her throat while caressing his balls.  

 

Hermione knew they both were about to come, and found herself getting quite excited by having Ginny, so fragrant and slick in her mouth, while glancing up to catch glimpses of Draco’s tensing face.  

 

Hermione knelt back behind Ginny and now used two fingers from one hand to massage the sensitive spot inside Ginny while using the other to caress her pleasure point with nimble accuracy. 

 

Ginny lost all ability to focus on Draco with Hermione massaging her like that.  Somehow she continued to keep her rhythm and could taste cum leaking from him. With waves of orgasm approaching, she slid Draco completely down her throat once more and felt him erupt while her own body convulsed with release.

 

Hermione focused intently on Draco as he came.  He was as beautiful as his father in this state.  Face tensed, brow furrowed, lips parted, eyes shut.  At this moment, he was completely soft and vulnerable…without a trace of arrogance or cynicism.  

 

Ginny swallowed hard and wiped her chin with the back of her hand, and Hermione removed a purple vile of sleeping draught from her robes.  While Draco floated on the euphoric cloud of his release, Hermione tipped the vial to allow a few drops of the potion to fall through his still parted lips.  Even as his eyes opened in surprise, they drooped closed again as the draught quickly worked its magic.

 

“Always prepared, aren’t you Hermione?”  Ginny smirked, “I didn’t even think of how we’d get out of here.”

 

The girls cleansed and clothed themselves, then did the same for Draco.  Hermione peeked out of the room, finding the hallway deserted.  They drug Draco out, and propped him against the wall.

 

Draco started to stir, so the girls wasted no time dashing off to the Gryffindor common room.  

 

As Draco awoke, visions of what had just happened flashed in the forefront of his mind.  He stood and smoothed out his uniform, and tried to organize his hair while wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.  

 

Even though he desperately wanted to find a way to have both Ginny and Hermione on _his_ terms, he knew better than to interfere with his father’s affairs.  He decided to concentrate on Ginny.  He still despised the Weasley family, but liking her wasn’t important.

 

On that thought, he headed back down to the dungeons, trying to come up with ideas of how to get Ginny into his bed.

 


	6. Not here... Here

Chapter 6  “Not here…Here”

 

On the surface, things appeared normal during the time that passed since Draco’s encounter with Hermione and Ginny.  Draco took cheap shots and bellowed insults at Harry and Ron, but he held back when it came to “the Mudblood” and “the Weaselette.”  

 

Hermione wasn’t sure when she’d see Lucius again, and Ginny now appreciated how good it felt to have messed around with a bad boy.  The experience captured her more than she let on, and she found herself imagining what might happen if she had an opportunity to be alone with Draco.

 

It was now November and time for the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  During the match, Draco had a hard time concentrating on finding the Golden Snitch because his eyes kept searching out Ginny as she played Chaser.  He found himself excited by the force and determination she put behind each pass of the Quaffle…much the same enthusiasm she used while pleasuring Hermione…and then him.  

 

Needless to say, Draco’s recollection of Ginny’s head buried in his lap caused him to miss the Snitch as it flew past his head.  Harry zoomed ahead to capture it, and Gryffindor won the match.  

 

The Gryffindor team held their customary victory party in their common room, while the Slytherin captain made his team remain on the pitch for extra practice.  The workout was brutal and Draco decided to ease the pain of defeat, as well as the aches in his body with a bottle of Firewhiskey secluded in the Prefects’ bathroom.  

 

After much celebrating, and many Butterbeers, Ginny was ready to call it a night.  She went up to her room to bathe and change, but at the last minute, decided she wanted something more luxurious than just a shower.  Ron had given her the password to the Prefects’ bathroom, and on occasion, she would go down there late at night when it was sure to be empty.  

 

Shortly after midnight, Ginny made her way to the fifth floor and stood before the statue of [Boris the Bewildered](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/hogwarts/hogwarts_denizens.html#Boris_Bewildered).  “ _Pine fresh_ ,” she stated and the room opened to her.  

 

The bathroom was fairly dim, only a few candles were lit, in fact Ginny couldn’t even see the far end of the swimming pool sized tub.  Curiously, she did notice that there were already bubbles in the bath, and it smelled of Sandalwood.  

 

From the far corner, Draco was relaxing with his arms stretched out and his head resting back against the ledge.  The warm water and Firewhiskey had made him sleepy, but upon hearing someone enter the room he became alert, and remained still to see who it was.  

 

It was hard to see more than a silhouette, but it looked like the person was dressed in Quidditch robes and had a thick mane of hair.  Adrenaline shot through his veins when he realized it must be Ginny.  He suddenly felt like the luckiest wizard on Earth…he would not let her escape without having his way with her.  

 

Ginny walked over to one of the jeweled taps and selected Gardenia scented bubbles to begin mixing into the water. Much to Draco’s relief, she didn’t notice him, and she went back over by the door.  Ginny used her wand to lock the door, and then bent over to unlace her muddy Quidditch boots.   

 

Draco stealthily took another swig of Firewhiskey and felt his excitement mount with the anticipation of watching Ginny disrobe.  

 

Ginny unlaced her scarlet cloak and let it slide off her shoulders.  Next, she grabbed her jumper from the waist and pulled it off over her head. Then, she wiggled the jodhpurs over her hips and they, along with her knickers slid to the floor.  She stepped out of them, and turned towards Draco as she removed her bra.  

 

Draco marveled at the curvy silhouette that was now approaching him.  The Firewhiskey was making him feel exceptionally bold, and he couldn’t wait to devour her.

 

Ginny sat on the edge, and dangled her calves in the water.  It soothed her tired feet, and accentuated the tingles in her toes caused by the Butterbeer.  She slid the rest of the way into the bath and submerged herself.  She came back up near the center of the tub, and ran her hands over the top of her head to keep water from running in her eyes.

 

“You lost?”

 

Ginny jerked her head to the dark, far corner of the bath and could make out a figure resting there.  

 

“This is the Prefects’ bathroom.  You’re not a Prefect--Weaselette.”

 

_Draco!_

 

Ginny’s heart leapt with surprise and excitement.  If there was ever an opportunity to explore her infatuation with Draco…

 

She remained frozen in the middle of the bath.  Draco grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey and moved his lean, muscular frame towards her.    
  


“Don’t worry Weaselette, I won’t report you… _if_ you help me with this bottle of Firewhiskey.”

 

Ginny felt the force of his words as she reached out and took the bottle from his hand.  Draco watched her curl lips around the top of the bottle, and toss it back with confidence.  

 

The liquid burned down her throat.  She was thankful that Fred and George had secretly given her shots from time to time so she didn’t choke and sputter.  

 

Ginny’s eyes watered slightly, but she swallowed hard and boldly thrust the bottle back to Draco.  

 

Draco was impressed.  “I see that I’m not the only thing you can easily slide down your throat—”

 

Ginny’s stomach tensed at the memory.  The corners of her mouth turned up coyly as she further extended the bottle towards him.  “Your turn, Ferret.”  

 

Draco let his fingers glide over hers as he took the bottle back, and took a healthy swig, while his eyes remained her.  It took every ounce of resolve to not grab her at that moment.  

 

He offered the bottle back, and she took another swallow while he moved over to the side of the bath to grab a washcloth.  Draco slinked back over to Ginny, stopping only inches from her.  

 

“You’ve still got mud on your face.”  He took the cloth and wiped across her cheek. “And on your neck.” He let the cloth slide down the side of her neck, “And on your ear.” 

 

He let the cloth slip away and drew her earlobe into his mouth. He released it, and with hot breath whispered, “You looked so sexy, with your mouth full of my hard cock.”

 

Ginny stood frozen.  The Firewhiskey had hit her hard, and every nerve in her body tingled in response to his daring words.  

 

Draco abruptly pulled Ginny to him, and then sucked and nipped his way down her graceful neck while his hands moved from the small of her back, over her hips and brushed across the front of her thighs.  

 

Ginny shivered, she could feel desire flooding off him.  She needed Draco to back off, so she took the bottle of Firewhiskey that was still in her hand, and slowly poured some over his head.  It ran through his hair, and down his pale face.  Annoyed, he pulled away from her neck.  Ginny released the bottle, clasped her hands behind his head and playfully said, “And you’ve got whiskey all over your…”

 

Draco grabbed her shoulders and submerged her.  He threw his own head back in the water to rinse his face.  When Ginny came up, he growled, “That wasn’t very nice Weaselette, now you’ve got to let me give you a kiss.”  

 

Ginny shrugged, and leaned into him a bit.  Draco pressed a finger to her lips, “Not here...” 

 

He raked his fingers down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach, and between her legs, “Here.”

 

_Oh Shit_ , Ginny thought, _this just got serious._     

 

Ginny swatted his hand away. “You have to earn it.  No more of this ‘Weaselette’ business, call me Ginny.”

 

Draco dared her back. “You’ll have to make me.” 

 

Anxious to take control, Ginny reached her arms around Draco’s waist and drew him to her.  She firmly placed her lips on his and parted them with her tongue.  Draco reached behind her head and pulled her deeper into their kiss.  From there his hands glided down her slick back following the curve of her waist, then across her toned stomach.  His hands continued back up her ribs and he used the back of his fingers to lightly graze the side of her breasts, then he firmly cupped one in each hand and massaged them with his palms.  

 

Ginny shivered, and then realized Draco was running away with things again.  So she slid a hand down to stroke his needy erection swelling against her thigh.  The water where they stood was up to her shoulders, so she needed to lead him out of the tub to do more than work him in her hand.  

 

She released him, and cupped his head in her hands, coaxing his mouth back towards hers.  Draco tangled his fingers in her long, wet hair as he kissed her more urgently this time.  Ginny worked her tongue into his mouth while backing them toward the side of the tub.  

 

When Draco’s back hit the wall, Ginny moved her lips from his and worked her way down his neck and shoulder.  Draco placed his hands on her shoulders, encouraging her to keep kissing down his body, remembering how incredible it felt to be nestled down her throat.  

 

When Ginny reached the water level across his chest, she took in a deep breath and submerged.  The water was warm; Draco soon discovered the inside of Ginny’s mouth was warmer.  She took only the head in her mouth and stroked his shaft with her hand.  She ran her tongue in circles around the head, across the slit, and while still pumping him with her hand, came up.

 

Draco’s head had began to spin, the Firewhiskey and now Ginny were getting to him.  

 

“Too bad I can’t hold my breath very long…” 

 

Draco didn’t need to hear more, he pushed himself out of the tub and sat on the ledge.  Before he could move anywhere else, Ginny placed her hands on his aching thighs and took him down her throat.

 

Draco tensed from the sensation and Ginny slowly released him, carefully raking her teeth along the shaft before engulfing him again.  She then began to taunt him by making playful circles around the head, and licking up the underside of his shaft.  

 

Draco watched her work him through glazed eyes.  _Damn!  She was such a tease_.  He needed to push himself back down her throat because her lapping tongue was making him twitch with anticipation.

 

Ginny worked him over with patience; she knew he was getting desperate.  Then, without warning, she took him down her throat again.

 

“Oh Gin—“ 

 

Draco sharply bit his bottom lip.  Her name half escaped before he realized what he’d done.  He jerked his head forward to see her smiling smugly at him.  

 

Draco sharply pulled her out of the water and pinned her down by the edge of the tub with the weight of his body.  “Don’t be too proud of yourself, all that means is now _I_ get to _kiss_ you.”

 

The power beneath Draco’s pale skin was now dominating the room.  He pressed into her body and crushed his mouth into hers.  With one hand, he held a wrist over her head, and his other quickly slipped between her folds.  He placed two fingers inside her, while his thumb massaged her sensitive nub.  

 

Ginny was on fire with Draco’s fingers forcing pleasure from her like that.  She had no idea his hands were so talented.

 

Draco withdrew his fingers, brought them to his mouth and sucked them right before Ginny’s face.  He stared straight into her eyes and said; “Now I’m going to have that kiss.”

 

Draco slithered his way down her body, knelt up at her feet, placed his hands on her knees and parted her thighs.  They were quite sore from Quidditch, but the heat she felt from his touch made them limber again.  

 

Draco felt the tension in her thighs melt as he ran his hands across her tender flesh.  He knew how tightly she must have been gripping the broom and became acutely aware of the ache in his cock as he thought of those thighs tightly wrapped around him.  

 

He cradled her hips in his hands and used the point of his tongue to taste her.  He plunged in and out of her entrance a few times, and then shot this tongue up to tease her pulsing nub.  

 

Ginny fought to keep Draco from knowing how good he felt to her.  She needed to grip something with her hands, and before she could stop herself, they snarled in Draco’s flaxen hair. 

 

Draco slid his tongue down again to fuck her with his tongue.  His grip on her hips tightened and she bucked slightly into his hands. Ginny’s breathing grew deep and a little rapid.  

 

Meanwhile, Draco was aching with the need to bury himself in her.  He wanted to take her that instant, but found the resolve to hold off a bit longer, to have her experience the angst she had caused him.  

 

Draco moved his tongue away, and over to the top of her inner thigh.  Ginny was panting and shivering with anticipation.  Draco then snaked his way back up her body, positioning himself between her thighs.  He grabbed his cock and ran the head between her folds.  He readied himself just at her entrance, and hovered there with a menacing gleam in his gray eyes.  _Tell me how much you want me_ … _beg me to fuck you,_ they said.

 

Ginny stared back at him.  Her body was in agony for him to take her, and she hoped he couldn’t read it in her face.  _What was he waiting for?  Damn him!_

 

Draco relished in giving her a taste of her own medicine.  As much as he wanted to forcefully thrust himself into her at that moment, he was also aware of the effect he was having on her.  He then decided to push himself back onto his knees, grabbed Ginny by the wrists, and pulled them both back into the bath.  

 

The warm water took the chill off their skin, and soothed the points where they had been in contact with the hard floor.  Draco backed Ginny against the wall, and with this body, pinned her there.  

 

Once again, he sought her sensitive spot and stroked it feverishly.  Determined to tease, he’d rub a few times, then stop, rub a few times and stop, while his lips feasted on her tender neck.  Ginny went crazy with anticipation, as he brought her dangerously close to climax.  

 

Ginny raised her legs around Draco’s waist, urging him to her.  She took his face in her hands, and forcefully sucked his tongue into her mouth to keep from pleading aloud for him to take her.

 

Draco ground himself hard against her, and then wrapped his hands under her legs so the tip of his erection pressed against her opening.  With a grunt, he thrust into her with such force Ginny felt she’d come apart.  Her head crashed back against the tub wall while Draco buried his teeth in her neck.

 

_“_ Ginny...” he hissed.  

 

She was so hot and tight, more than he imagined in every fantasy he’d had of her.  The strong grip of her thighs around his waist further bound him to her.  

 

_Ginny…_ He heard her name echo in his head.  He cursed the whiskey that had loosened his tongue.  That was twice he’d called out her name, and he knew she’d never let him live it down…so he shoved himself into her even harder.  

 

As Ginny heard him utter her name, she wrapped herself around him more tightly.  Her entire body sang as he tore into her with an angry intensity.  

 

With each thrust, she inhaled sharply, and she knew she’d be sore from more than her broom tomorrow.  But warm, pleasurable prickles were spreading from that oh-so-sensitive spot he hit in her center, down her thighs and across the small of her back.

 

Draco thrust faster and harder than he ever thought he could.  Ginny whimpered and bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from crying out his name.  

 

Then Draco felt Ginny grip him tightly with the ferocity of her orgasm while he shot his seed deep within her.  Together, their screams echoed off the bathroom walls.

 

Ginny let her body slump against his as they panted in recovery.  Neither wanted to stop clutching the other.  

 

Eventually, Draco slowly withdrew himself from her.  He lightly brushed the mark his teeth had left on her neck with his fingers, and smirked with satisfaction.  

 

Ginny ducked under the water and swam to the corner where she first entered.  She climbed the stairs, and wrapped herself in a robe.  She retrieved her wand, gave it a flick to gather her muddy Quidditch robes, and unlock the door.  

 

On her way back up to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny thought back to the morning Hermione had confessed her secret affair with Lucius.  Ginny smiled, because now she could coax Hermione away from breakfast in the morning with her own story of having a reckless liaison with a Malfoy.

 

Fin.

 


End file.
